


Оговорки

by Riakon



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Каждое предложение Тони, которое начинается с оговорки, автоматически вызывает в Стиве странные чувства. Недоумение, опаска, возбуждение -  как ему вообще удаётся?





	Оговорки

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в 80-ые года ушедшего века. Вдохновлено этой пикчей: https://pp.userapi.com/c848736/v848736607/95d0d/AvS7NGUoYas.jpg

Каждое предложение Тони, которое начинается с оговорки, автоматически вызывает в Стиве странные чувства. Недоумение, опаска, возбуждение — как ему вообще удаётся?

— Если бы я был сумасшедшим, — начинает Тони, когда они собираются посидеть в джаз-клубе, чтобы послушать живую музыку и без проблем обсудить дела, не касающиеся ни спасения мира, ни сохранения галактики в целостности, и от одного этого начала Стив чувствует прилив разнообразной смеси чувств, — я бы поставил на то, что в конце вечера Наташа переспит с нашим официантом.

— И много бы поставил? — усмехается Романова, прижимая к губам мундштук и делая затяжку, посверкивая глазами в свете украшающих заведение ламп.

— Баксов триста, — чуть прищурив один глаз отвечает Тони и ослабляет галстук, разваливаясь на небольшом диванчике и расстёгивая жилет, чтобы тот не мешал движениям. Стив провожает его пальцы долгим взглядом, неотрывно следя за нехитрыми манипуляциями гения-филантропа. — Но я не сумасшедший.

Это замечание вызывает смех у всех присутствующих — если Энтони Старк не сумасшедший, тогда миру точно грозят глобальные катастрофы.

— Конечно-конечно, — посмеивается Наташа, поправляя застывшую волну кудрей лёгким движением, и посылая нежную улыбку официанту.

Юнец, замечая всеобщее внимание присутствующих за столом, вежливо кивает и чуть поднимает брови, жестом спрашивая, нужно ли ему подойти, спрашивая у Старка.

«Профи», — мысленно хмыкает Стив, глядя на то, как, повинуясь лёгкому движению, парень идёт к другому столику. Ему любопытно, сам ли Тони отбирал персонал для своего единственного заведения, или этим занимался кто-то ещё, но почему-то от таких мыслей внутри всё съёживается и колется, словно ему в грудь натыкали иголок.

На мальчишку он больше не смотрит, переводя взгляд на лениво перебрасывающихся репликами Тони и Брюса, смотрит на Наташу, которая загадочно улыбается, поглядывая на него самого, разглядывает явно заскучавшего Клинта, бодро наливающего себе пиво из кувшина и то и дело пробегающего глазами по сцене.

Конферансье явно не спешит объявлять их долгожданную гостью, которая согласилась петь в клубе только по большому и личному предложению самого Старка.

«Тебе понравится», — радостно заявил Тони, раскуривая сигару, когда позвал его сюда, — «точно понравится».

Стив хотел бы ответить, что ему понравилось бы даже быть где-нибудь в Южном Бронксе или на окраине Гарлема, если бы Старк был там, но известный дамский угодник мог бы не так его понять. Или так — что, впрочем, ещё хуже.

Пока же хозяин заведения не пошёл вразнос, флиртуя с тремя дамами одновременно, Стиву не настолько невыносимо находиться здесь, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и не делать ничего, только любоваться самым желанным женихом Нью-Йорка, чтобы покинуть это уютное заведение прямо сейчас, отговорившись срочными делами, как это было последние три приглашения Старка то в кино, то на выставку, то в оружейный клуб. Как гений находил дам — или они его — было большой вселенской загадкой, но, если оставить Энтони Старка на необитаемом острове, Стив уверен, уже через пол суток около него будут три приятные на вид особы женского пола.

— А теперь, леди и джентльмены, несомненная звезда и наша особенная гостья, которую вы все так ждали! — объявляет конферансье, и, сказать по правде, Стив ожидает увидеть какую-нибудь тоненькую девчонку, страстью к которым так славится Тони, но никак не грузную и приземистую афроамериканку, в которой не сразу он узнаёт несравненную Эллу Фицджеральд.

И замирает.

Взгляд Старка тяжёлый, изучающий, его невозможно перепутать с каким-нибудь другим, и Стив пытается сделать хоть что-нибудь с собой, но не может. Только смотрит, понимая, что у него от изумления приоткрылся рот, но сил его закрыть нет — не тогда, когда он видит одну из самых любимых исполнительниц в крошечном клубе, где каждый, кроме, конечно, его хозяина, будет счастлив похвастать тем, что слышал её концерты вживую, особенно сейчас, когда она прекратила студийную деятельность, и почти каждый заинтересованный знает о её болезни. Когда она поёт, у Стива наворачиваются слёзы, и он отворачивается от сцены, сильно опуская голову, чтобы их скрыть.

— Говорили, что голос стал жёстче, — вздыхает Наташа, садясь к нему ближе, так, что её спина прикрывает его от любопытных глаз, а её слова слышит только он. — Но по мне, так она звучит потрясающе.

Не нужно много времени, чтобы взять себя в руки. Нужны пара глубоких вдохов и лживое «я в порядке», сказанное самому себе десяток раз пока сковавшее горло напряжение, наконец, отпустило.

— Зачем он…? — начинает он так же тихо, по прежнему не глядя на русскую, которая даёт ему столь ценное время, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Знаешь, Стив, — задумчиво отвечает девушка, понимая, что договорить он не сможет, потому что этого простого «зачем» им обоим достаточно, — я думаю, ты мог бы наконец ему сказать.

— Сказать что? — как бы там ни было, а во вранье самому себе Стив преуспел, и даже сам верит в своё изумление, до того момента, пока их взгляды не встречаются, и становится очевидно, что это пустая затея. Не Романовой, которая точно знает, что он испытывает к самовлюблённому, одержимому гению, прихлёбывающему тёмный шотландский виски из шестигранного широкого стакана, и которая догадывается, — он даже себе не может в этом признаться.

Оформить это чувство в слова.

Перестать, наконец, врать себе.

— Он поймёт, — мягко говорит Наташа и кладёт ему руку на плечо, сжимая не по-женски крепко, — ты же знаешь, он пригласил её только для тебя. Ухаживает, как умеет.

— О чём шепчетесь, голубки? — хмыкает излишне громко Тони, наконец оторвавшись от обсуждения какой-то безобразно-заумной ерунды с Брюсом, не давая Стиву вставить что-нибудь колкое по поводу представлений об ухаживаниях у того, кто попросту в них не нуждается. — Наташа, разве ты передумала насчёт Ленни?

— Ленни хорош, — соглашается Романова, поворачиваясь лицом к присутствующим и отсаживаясь немного от Стива, который уже взял себя в руки, — но разве он может сравниться с самим Капитаном?

— Никто не может сравниться с Капитаном, — зубасто отвечает Тони. — Разве что я.

Новый смешок пробегает в их компании. Самовлюблённый Тони Старк всегда знает себе цену и не стесняется её озвучивать.

Даже при тех, кто не в состоянии её оплатить. Особенно при них.

Вот только может быть Стив и не прав, но не значит ли это сравнение, что они примерно в одной «весовой» категории в голове Старка? Как союзники, соперники, друзья…

Эта мысль прокрадывается в его голову сильно позже, чем должна бы — увлечённый потрясающим пением, дружескими перебранками между Наташей и Клинтом, коротким разговором с Эллой, которая оставляет ему автограф на салфетке на память, безудержным флиртом между Наташей и Ленни, который, кажется, действительно получит возможность познать загадочную русскую душу, если будет так же обходителен и профессионален.

Задуматься об этом удаётся только тогда, когда Наташа, забрасывая тонкую цепочку клатча на плечо и опираясь на галантно протянутую официантом руку, оборачивается к нему, и шепчет ему одними губами: «Он поймёт».

Брюс ушёл получасом раньше, сославшись на эксперимент, а когда испарился Клинт вряд ли кто-то заметил — видимо, жена и дети последнего как всегда волновались бы, вернись он домой позже необходимого. В полумраке VIP-комнаты они с Тони остаются вдвоём, когда тот говорит:

— Знаешь, Стив, я не уверен, что это не старческая слепота, но мне показалось, или тебя и правда растрогала наша гостья?

— Так и есть, — соглашается Стив, — это было неожиданно. Уверен, все были в восторге.

Он не хочет переходить на личности — не сейчас. Говорить о себе сейчас, словно трогать только подзажившую рану, позволяя видеть свою уязвимость перед уродством этого мира.

— А ты? — уточняет хрипловато Тони, не соглашаясь на «всех», и Стив отрывается от разглядывания стола, бросая на него взгляд.

Раскрасневшийся от алкоголя мужчина смотрит на него так, словно ему всё равно, но любопытство во взгляде нельзя скрыть, по крайней мере не от Капитана Америки.

— И я, — кивает тот, стараясь не думать о том, какого вкуса были бы губы Тони, когда он бы смял их в поцелуе.

Фантазия горячая, ясная, слишком тесная для такой большой комнаты, и всё внимание снова достаётся бокалу с запотевшими стенками. Голова слишком ясная, и он совсем не пьян, хотя стоило бы хорошенько выпить и расслабиться наконец. Может быть, стоило попробовать поговорить с кем-нибудь за барной стойкой, с миловидной девушкой, которую он сможет повести домой и…

Господи, да и всё.

Не потому что он такой правильный, нет. Потому что он безнадёжно сломан.

Мистер «я могу что угодно» — можешь ли ты починить поломанного Стивена Роджерса?

— Когда ты смотришь так на меня, — хмыкает пьяно Тони, глядя своими проницательными карими глазами прямо в душу, словно бы отвечая на так и не заданный вопрос, когда их взгляды снова встречаются, — у меня такие ассоциации, что, не будь это ты, я бы дал за такой взгляд в морду.

Голова Стива работает по-военному быстро, подмечая каждое слово, каждую оговорку с словах Старка так, словно выделяя их алым жирным маркером.

— А мне не дашь? — поднимает он брови, испытывая желание прикоснуться к загорелой коже, и не сопротивляясь ему, пересаживаясь чуть ближе.

— Может быть, — хмыкает Тони, и прикрывает глаза, откидываясь на подушки, — чёрт. Я так пьян…

Стив не знает, что перемыкает у него в голове. Может быть, всё дело в Наташе, которая дала ему надежду, или в остатках алкоголя, а, может быть, в том, каким беззащитным сейчас выглядит Старк, с запрокинутой головой и покорно открытой шеей, но он рывком оказывается вплотную к Тони и уже в следующую секунду накрывает его рот своим требовательно и властно.

Поцелуй выходит жадным, хмельным, с привкусом дыма, виски и власти, которую чувствует Стив, целуя покорно позволяющего этот разврат Тони. Он не отвечает, явно впитывая, запоминая каждую деталь, или напротив — истирая их из памяти пропойцы, который завтра не вспомнит ни о чём, включая этот разговор. Его губы скользят по мягким губам, а язык проходится по нежной коже, срывая тяжёлый, совершенно развратный стон. Он даже думает об укусах, но находит и без того поведение слишком вольным, а потому отстраняется, наконец.

— Тебе стоит дать мне в морду, — замечает тихо, но серьёзно Стив.

— Разве? — поднимает брови хозяин клуба и задумывается на несколько секунд, вынося свой вердикт, — да. Наверное, ты прав. И мне стоило бы позвать охрану, чтобы тебя выкинули отсюда и никогда не пускали назад никогда…

Эти слова бьют под дых, и податливый Тони Старк как всегда наносит ему новую рану. Куртку он натягивает не глядя, пока слушает нетрезвые рассуждения человека, который нихрена не вспомнит о произошедшем наутро, и выходит, не оборачиваясь, злясь на себя, на Старка, на Романову, на весь чёртов мир.

Он идёт прямо к припаркованному харлею, когда Тони нагоняет его окриком:

— Стив!

Оборачиваться не хочется — мало ли, как ещё захочет поизмываться над ним Старк. И всё же: оставлять всё так — трусливо и недостойно, поэтому Стив делает то, что должен, и видит растрёпанного, запыхавшегося Тони. От лощёного ублюдка, которым тот всегда предстаёт перед публикой, нет и следа — вместо него настоящий, живой, взволнованный мужчина, заглядывающий в его глаза.

— Боже, Роджерс, дослушивай ты хоть иногда! — задыхаясь, сердито высказывает ему Тони, и Стив думает, что можно на это сказать, а уже в следующую секунду оказывается утянут в горячий и неистовый поцелуй.

Изобретатель дрожит, и Стив притискивает его к себе ближе, опираясь на мотоцикл и прижимая к себе вылизывающего его рот мужчину.

Мысли в голове тяжёлые, непослушные, заглушаемые одной: Тони целует его сам. Сам, хотя мог остаться там, в тепле, и очаровать просто фактом своего существования очередную красотку. А вместо этого он прижимается всем телом к нему, Стиву, и целует его так, что хочется наплевать на все принципы и моральные устои. Хочется взять его такого, уступчивого, обжигающего, и проводить домой.

К себе. В постель.

И взять там раза три или четыре, чтобы его, наконец, опустило. Тони, конечно, — самого Стива отпустит вряд ли, а вздумавшему играть с огнём Старку этого должно хватить.

Они распадаются, словно части единого целого на секунду, и Стив уже готов предложить дальнейший порядок действий, когда раковину уха обжигает горячее дыхание Тони, и тот шепчет быстро, чуть сбивчиво, расстегивая его брюки и просовывая теплую ладонь за резинку боксёров:

— Я бы сказал тебе, что хотел отсосать на этой грёбанной парковке больше года, если бы выпил на пару бокалов больше.

— Но ты не скажешь? — мягко предполагает Стив, глядя на опускающегося перед ним на колени Тони.

— Рот занят, — фыркает тот и, пожимая плечами, скользит языком по головке.

От этой непритязательной ласки перехватывает дыхание. Язык Тони мягкий и юркий, он скользит по члену так быстро, что, кажется, успевает оказаться совершенно повсюду — надавить на уретру, пощекотать уздечку, проследить каждую вену.

Стив вот-вот умрёт от сердечного приступа — язык Тони сделает с ним то, чего не смогла сделать криокамера и военные испытания. Он думает об этом ровно до того момента, пока, приоткрыв рот, его не вбирают в горячую и влажную полость, окружая его плоть со всех сторон.

Губы смыкаются на головке одновременно с тем, как Тони укладывает его руку себе на затылок, не двусмысленно намекая на то, что он совсем не против того, чтобы Стив вмешался в процесс. Мягкие пряди сами удобно ложатся между пальцев, и он сжимает их, чувствуя гортанный, вибрирующий стон Тони, подтверждающим, что он даже рад.

Мысль о том, что можно трахнуть Тони в его вечно болтливый рот, оказывается крепче всего выпитого им прежде алкоголя и сносит Стива куда-то прочь от здравого смысла, принципов и хороших манер.

Первый толчок совсем мягкий, короткий, пока его друг, соратник и тайная, страстная любовь насаживается на него, не сводя горячего взгляда с его лица. Другой — длиннее, и в ответ он получает новую порцию горячих, вибрирующих на головке члена стонов Тони, прикрывшего глаза в удовольствии и снова вернувшегося к созерцанию того, как не он не в состоянии справиться с собой.

Аккуратный толчок в глубину охренительного горячего рта выходит неловким, пропитанным переживанием за здоровье Тони, опаской повредить ему гортань или надсадить горло, а тому, кажется, плевать на всё — он смотрит только на Стива, не сводя с него подёрнутых дымкой похоти глаз, пока член движется между его губ, и стонет так блядски, с полным наслаждением каждой фрикцией, что аккуратность тоже осыпается куда-то к черту, оставляя жар, желание и сбивчивые толчки в горячий рот.

В неясном свете фонаря Стиву отлично видно, как мягкие губы скользят по его члену, как блестит ниточка слюны, когда Тони выпускает плоть изо рта, жадно делая вдох и, ведомый уверенной рукой Стива на своём затылке, снова заглатывает его.

Это чистое порно, оргия, вакханалия — Стив не знает как назвать это зрелище ещё, потому что вид коленопреклонённого Тони с его членом во рту — это что угодно, но не просто «красиво». Потому что от «красиво» он не хочет вбиться в глотку, не надавит на затылок сильно, заставляя Тони поперхнуться, когда он сам кончается как Стив Роджерс и начинается как Тони Старк, и не будет заворожёно смотреть за тем, как ходит кадык, когда сглатывают его семя, так неотрывно и так покорно.

В голове звенит пустота и тишина, разбавляемая звуками прекрасного ничего, кроме шума дороги и доносящегося из клуба неясного гула. Всё это неважно, пока кровь в ушах Стива не прекращает шуметь, а ему самому не удаётся взять себя в руки, отойти от взрывной волны, пробежавшейся по каждому нерву, и не сохранить в памяти навсегда этот потрясающий вид.

Когда всё отступает на задний план, он внезапно обнаруживает, что Тони приводит его в порядок неловко, и не сразу понимает в чём дело, пока тот вытирает ладонь о белый платок, извлечённый из нагрудного кармашка жилета.

— Ты… уже? — шёпот выходит таким хриплым, словно это его только что драли в глотку, а не наоборот.

И не то, чтобы Стив был сильно против, если бы всё было наоборот, но так оно сильно слаще — податливый Старк, это зрелище для него одного.

— Стив, — мягко отвечает ему Тони, поднимаясь с колен и прижимаясь к ему всем телом, — а как оно должно быть иначе? Такой правильный Капитан Америка, который спасает девушек в беде и придерживается правила трёх свиданий. И такой грязный Железный Человек, да? Который хочет, чтобы это его провожал Капитан Америка. И никаких правил.

Тон слишком серьёзный для пьяного, и становится очевидно — Тони симулировал, там, в клубе. Он не настолько пьян, чтобы грязно и пошло шутить с ним, и не настолько пьян, чтобы забавы ради отсасывать другу, а завтра смотреть, как ему будет неловко.

— Если ты хочешь, мы можем это организовать, — улыбается Стив, забираясь на мотоцикл, и положив широкую ладонь на обтянутую брючной тканью ягодицу, сжимает её, вбирая в себя сладостное шипение и полузадушенный стон.

— Господи, я почти влюблён, — усмехается гений с довольным стоном и Стив отвечает ему тем же.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Тони, — хмыкает он, дожидаясь, пока гений устроит свою задницу сзади.

Всё-таки есть что-то особенное в том, как умело использует оговорки Тони Старк, думает Стив, несясь по хайвею на неприличной скорости, чувствуя, как новая волна покалываний и желания приливает от того, как тесно вжимается в него миллиардер и филантроп этого огромного города, и как его прошивает жаром, когда сильные, гладкие ладони Старка чуть сжимаются у него на животе.

И, пожалуй, четырёх раз будет недостаточно. Может быть, Тони насытится им за несколько больший срок.

Например, за целую жизнь.


End file.
